The study examines whether a daily IV infusion of SAM (s- adenosylmethionine) will correct metabolic disruptions of methionine metabolism in alcoholic cirrhosis. The patients will be monitored for changes in biochemical parameters and hepatic functions and for any adverse reactions. FDA approval has been obtained (IND 47223). The project will be the first such therapeutic trial in the US to determine the effectiveness of SAM.